PJO Challenge
by Queen 0f Heartz
Summary: What would you do if...? This may just make you laugh and would hopefully be enjoyable! Read it and give it a try! You'll never know maybe this is the most amazing story you have ever read you will have to read it to find out!


**This is a funny little ficlit I wrote it is a sort of challenge and if you want to do it feel free to do it yourself all you have to do is randomly name twelve characters and then answer the questions which I have empty on my bio for your convenience Enjoy!**

* * *

Name 12 PJO characters in no particular order.

1\. Calypso

2\. Hades

3\. Rachel

4\. Aphrodite

5\. Will solace

6\. Nico

7\. Hazel

8\. Leo

9\. Piper

10\. Jason

11\. Annabeth

12\. Percy

1\. Have you ever read a 7/11

No

(Hazel Annabeth)

2\. Do you think four is hot?

Umm yes! Undoubtedly! I'm not male or gay and I still think Aphrodite would be hot.

(Aphrodite)

3\. What if 12 got 8 pregnant

Wtf? That would be interesting

(Percy Leo)

4\. Can you recall any fics about 9?

Yes but I don't read a lot of them

(Piper)

5\. Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

Eww no. Maybe if your into incest.

(Hades Nico)

6\. 5/9 or 5/10. Why?

5/10 cuz he's gay. YES HE IS GAY! I don't care if you disagree but he is! Do you really think that Cupid would be wrong about that?

(Will Solace Piper) (Will Solace Jason)

7\. What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 making out?

Daaaaad! Wtf? Or more likely because it is Hazel, lots of blushing!

(Hazel Hades Percy)

8\. Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.

After Percy rejects Rachel she seeks solace with none other than Jason Grace, also Piper became a terrible cheating bitch because there is no other way Jasper would break up.

(Rachel Jason)

9\. Is there such thing as a 1/8 fic?

Heck yeah!

(Calypso Leo)

10\. Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.

Percy and Annabeth break up. Except a more creative title but I'm not creative.

(Hazel Percy)

11\. does anyone on your friends list

read 3/8?

Eww! I hope not!

(Rachel Leo)

12\. Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?

Yup

(Annabeth)

13\. Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?

Umm... NO!...I think

(Aphrodite Hades Will Solace)

14\. If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?

If you don't like gay fics don't read

(Calypso Nico Percy)

15\. When was the last time you read a fic about 5?

This morning #solangelo

(Will Solace)

16\. 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs of with 7. 1, broken hearted, has a hot 1-night-stand with 11, and has a brief and unhappy afair with 6, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 12.

(Filled in) Calypso and Hazel are in a happy relationship until Piper runs of with Hazel. Calypso, broken hearted, has a hot 1-night-stand with Annabeth, and has a brief and unhappy afair with Nico, then follows the wise advice of Will and finds true love with Percy.

17\. What title would you give this fic?

Undiscovering becoming gay

18\. How would you feel if 7 and 8 were in a heated argument?

Leo why did you insult Frank?

(Leo Hazel)

19\. What would you do if 5 was a close friends with a sibling of yours?

Can I have his autograph?

(Will Solace)

20\. How would you react if you saw 8 and 11 in a closet together with a rubber ducky?

NO! What about Percabeth!?

(Leo Annabeth)

21\. How would you feel if 2 dissed you in the worst possible way?

Sounds about right

(Hades)

22\. If you saw 9 and 3 together in a bed, how would you react?

Why didn't you tell me Piper?

(Piper Rachel)

23\. You just came home from school and all your friends hate you. Plus, you got an F on the biggest project of the year in your best subject. Your parents have grounded you, and you have finally gotten time to rest in your room after a long scolding only to find 10 rummaging through your stuff. What do you tell him or her?

JASON! Can I have an autograph? ...wait why r u digging thru my drawer?

(Jason)

24\. What would you do if 1 were emo and slit his or her wrists?

Wouldn't surprise me after all those years of torture... Comfort her

(Calypso)

25\. What would you do if 4 gave you a daisy?

Be very wary

(Aphrodite)

26\. 6 stole your hair brush. what do you do?

Wtf Nico?!

(Nico)

27\. 7, 9, and 4 have banded together and a sing the most annoying song in the world at the top of their lungs at 3 o'clock in the morning. What are your first thoughts?

Probably still sounds amazing minus hazel so just listen.

(Piper, Aphrodite, hazel)

28\. 2 and 11 are you teachers. How do you react.

Hades? Wtf! Annabeth oh that makes sense.

(Annabeth Hades)

* * *

 **Did you like it? Laugh at all? Leave a review, let me know!**


End file.
